


deal with the beast

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Maura in Prison, Post-Episode: s04e04 Killer in High Heels, The Tomb 2.0
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: «Гробница» наполнена преступниками разных мастей. Когда Мору Айлс обвиняют в убийстве, некоторые люди с деньгами и большой властью в руках, могут думать только о том, что она дочь Пэдди Дойла, следовательно чрезвычайно опасна. И тогда «Гробница» становится идеальной тюрьмой для неё, а Уиллард Хоббс не менее идеальным тюремщиком. На какие же сделки придётся пойти друзьям доктора Айлс, чтобы вызволить близкого человека из идеальной тюрьмы? И на какие сделки придётся пойти самой Айлс, чтобы спасти своих друзей?





	1. Chapter 1

_\- Мне кажется, вы преувеличиваете, - в голосе дамы средних лет проскальзывает насмешка, её пальцы лениво сжимают дорогую ручку, а стальной взгляд прожигает собеседников._

_\- Вам напомнить еще раз о том, чья она дочь? – почти рычит в ответ мужчина, он словно не верит, что кто-то, тем более женщина, осмелился бросить ему вызов._

_\- Мы помним это, - вмешивается третий член этого небольшого совета, видя, что женщина продолжает буравить взглядом оппонента и отвечать собирается явно не в мягком тоне, - но мы также помним, что она лучший судмедэксперт Бостона. При всех наших опасениях, нельзя отрицать того, что она многое сделала. Сделала во благо жителей этого города, стоит заметить._

_\- Мы не можем рисковать! – продолжает давить первый мужчина, тот, кто и собрал этот комитет._

_\- Вы – болван с непомерным эго и личными счетами, - фыркает женщина, откидывая ручку на стол, - если бы вы не знали о том, как она связана с Дойлом, вы бы не обратили внимания на неё. Что именно он вам сделал?_

_-  Она преступница!_

_\- Ложно обвиненная и полностью оправданная. Я не понимаю, зачем мы вообще слушаем ваши безумные идеи._

_\- Вы, меня, кажется, не поняли, это уже решенный вопрос, - самодовольство так и сквозило в интонациях, - вопрос в том, куда именно она будет направлена._

_Двое других переглянулись, они понимали, что Мора Айлс не заслуживает подобного, но также знали, что этот  человек,  сидящий перед ними, летает слишком высоко, чтобы они могли что-либо противопоставить ему._

_\- Гробница. Мы отправим её в Гробницу, - с усталым поражением в голосе женщина и получает в ответ самодовольный смешок одного и пораженный взгляд другого._

_И да, **такого** Мора Айлс определенно не заслуживала._

 

Это было пройденным этапом, сном, кошмаром, который, наконец, окончился и всё, чего хотела сейчас доктор это приятная компания в лице Джейн, пиццы и бокал хорошего вина для себя и пива подруги. Последние уже дожидались своего часа дома, номер пиццерии был под рукой, а в машине стояла уютная тишина.

\- Ты точно в порядке? – снова спросила Джейн, припарковавшись у дома Айлс.

\- Да, - Мора слабо улыбается, когда они проходят в дом. Она оглядывает помещение, такие знакомые вещи, уютная обстановка, запах, свет. Она дома и может, наконец, расслабиться. Выдохнуть и позволить скопившемуся напряжению уйти. Мора уверена, что находясь дома, она сможет восстановить свое душевое равновесие.

\- Не хочешь побыть в одиночестве? – Джейн взволновано смотрит на подругу. Она не хочет уходить, оставлять её одну, но допускает мысль о том, что Море захочется покоя и тишины после этих сумасшедший дней. Всё, что детектив может сделать сейчас, это обеспечить своей подруге полное отсутствие каких-либо забот и максимум комфорта.

\- Останься, - Мора устало, но благодарно улыбается, - немного отдыха в приятной компании, а также последующее возвращение к работе, это всё, что мне нужно.

Риццоли кивает и открывает бутылку пива, пока Айлс достает бутылку вина.

Пиццу как раз привезли.

 

***

 Весь следующий день они провели, смотря кино (Джейн согласилась даже на немое), смеясь и подшучивая друг над другом. Тревоги Моры ушли, и когда она с яркой улыбкой на лице прошла через главные двери, отдел криминалистики приветствовал свою начальницу такими же улыбками. Сыпались повторные, но не менее искренние поздравления с возвращением, люди всем видом показывали, что рады начальнице и готовы вернуться в привычный рабочий режим.

\- В последние дни на удивление тихо, - замечает Джйн, спустя пару недель бумажной работы и написаний отчетов, - словно преступники решили уйти в коллективный отпуск.

\- Разве это плохо? – Мора удивленно посмотрела на подругу, которая не отрывала взгляда от чашки кофе, - никаких жертв, ненужно за кем-то бежать, не в кого стрелять и никто не стреляет в тебя. 

-  Заполнение бумаг заставит меня стрелять в саму себя, вот что плохо, - Риццоли наливает себе еще кофе, на этот раз в стакан побольше, и возвращается к бумажной рутине, которая словно преследует её. Мора следует её примеру, ведь не смотря на то, что работа её лаборатории была стабильна даже во время отсутствия самой Айлс, всё же, оставался ряд вещей, которые могут быть сделаны лишь с её начальственного указа.

И, словно услышав стенания Джейн, вечером поступает вызов.

Тем вечером полицейский участок вновь встревожен и напоминает непрерывно работающий рой муравьев.

Тем вечером, что плавно перешел в ночь, всех потрясает ужасная новость.

Следующие несколько дней Бостон стоит на ушах, проводится множество допросов, опросов свидетелей, просматриваются камеры наблюдений.

И ничего.

Они ждут звона с требованиями выкупа, требованиями хоть чего-нибудь. Звонка с какой-нибудь новостью.

Но единственное, что у них есть, это камеры, не зафиксировавшие ничего, свидетели, которых нет  и подозреваемые с твердым алиби.

Спустя сутки, Мора Айлс официально считается пропавшей без вести. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Нельзя просто взять и исчезнуть в никуда, - Джейн Риццоли охватывала паника. Её лучшая подруга пропала около недели назад, а они не смогли продвинуться в её поисках. Они поднимали старые дела, прорабатывали версии, допрашивали подозреваемых по текущим делам. Они усилили патрули в городе, но никто и ничто не могло дать ответы на их вопросы. Даже Кавано, после нескольких бесплодных попыток поисков отдал приказ остановиться и заняться текущими расследованиями. Как бы не было тяжело признавать реальность, но для руководителя бостонского отдела убийств, всё было предельно ясно: их главный медицинский эксперт мертв, и они допустили это. Шон слишком часто видел подобное, как на архивные полки клали дела о бесследно пропавших людях, для которых никто и ничего не мог сделать. Эти файлы и редкие улики, лежали в коробках годами и, к ним никто не притрагивался за банальной ненадобностью. Можно было лишь идти дальше и надеяться, что когда-нибудь, они найдут след к останкам их друга.

***

_Неделю назад. 13 часов после исчезновения Моры Айлс._

Мора приходит в себя от яркого света, безжалостно бьющего прямо в лицо. Она чувствует запах медикаментов, тяжесть стали на запястьях и ремни, сковывающие всё тело.

\- Не напрягайтесь, скоро станет легче, - Мора слышит голос, потом до неё доносится щелчок и свет пропадает.  Первое, что она отмечает, когда может снова нормально видеть, это стальные стены вокруг. Оглянувшись вокруг, она понимает, что из стали и металла сделано всё. Столы, стулья, двери, каждая деталь, находившаяся в помещении.

\- Где я? – Мора перевела взгляд на седоволосого мужчину в белом халате.

\- Меня зовут доктор Харрис, – мужчина принялся расстёгивать ремни, которые до этого момента надежно сковывали женщину, - к сожалению, наш смотритель немного задерживается…

\- Смотритель?  И я спросила, где я, а не кто вы, - паника медленно, но настойчиво прокрадывалась в сознание медицинского эксперта, заставляя забыть об осторожности и не следить за словами.

\- Он всё вам объяснит, - мужчина равнодушно окинул взглядом свою новую пациентку, - и мисс Айлс, примите совет, не сопротивляйтесь, для собственного же блага.

\- Блага? – Мора в панике оглядывается, теперь по-настоящему оглядывая помещение, и наконец, замечает, что в помещении находится ещё один человек. Полностью облаченный в черную, скрывающую своего владельца броню, человек, явно мужчина, как определяет Мора по телосложению. Черная маска плотно прилегает к лицу и не дает возможности увидеть своего обладателя. Черная дубинка в руках дополняет и без того весьма пугающий образ.

\- Сохраняйте спокойствие, - мужчина подходит к блондинке и резким движением срезает прядь волос. Срезанные волосы тут же запечатываются в пакет, а тот в свою очередь прикрепляется к какой-то папке лежащей на столе, - встаньте у стены, пожалуйста, - тон этой просьбы хоть и был спокойным, но что-то в голосе доктора давало понять, что это лишь завернутый в вежливую форму приказ.

 - Что будет, если я не подчинюсь? – не то чтобы Мора собиралась экспериментировать, но ей нужны были ответы. Какие-нибудь.

\- Вы не хотите этого узнать, - мужчина многозначительно смотрит в сторону безмолвного охранника, - в прочем, вы умны, а значит, достаточно быстро поймете все те правила, что здесь принято соблюдать.

\- Какие же они? – пройдя к указанному месту, она поворачивается лицом к доктору. Тот стоит, держа в руках фотоаппарат и как только Мора замирает, делает снимок, - для чего это?

\- Стандартная процедура, - мужчина делает какую-то пометку в папке и снова возвращает свое внимание к женщине.

\- Всё больше напоминающая тюремную, - Мора передергивает плечами и переминается с ноги на ногу. С каждой секундой страх и непонимание становятся сильнее, она не знает, куда деть себя. Она не знает, что делать. И что ещё хуже, она даже не знает, что именно происходит. Почему она здесь? И где это «здесь»?

\- Почему вы не отвечаете на мои вопросы? – вновь спрашивает Айлс.

\- Как я и сказал, наш смотритель все объяснит, - повторяет Харрис, и когда Мора возвращается на стул-кушетку быстро и крепко пристегивает её ремнями, - мне нужно взять образец вашей крови, - информирует он и быстро, профессионально проводит забор крови. Разговор, который до этого был хоть и малоинформативным, но не дававшим Море впасть в панику, полностью прекратился.

Доктор Харрис снова углубился в ту самую папку, делая все новые и новые записи, а Мора сидела и пыталась хоть немного проанализировать ситуацию. Но все о чем она успела подумать, так это о том, что надо потребовать телефонный звонок, она свяжется с Джейн, и чтобы не происходило, это наверняка окажется ошибкой. Надо просто связаться с друзьями, убеждала себя Мора, снова и снова, и так до тех пор, пока не открылась дверь.  

В небольшое помещение, в котором до этого находилось всего трое, ступило еще два человека. Первым вошел мужчина, одетый точно так же, как уже находящийся внутри охранник. Только этот человек не скрывал лица, поэтому Мора могла видеть, как он обвел пристальным взглядом помещение, при этом держа одну руку на дубинке, что была прикреплена к поясу. Следом за ним вошел еще один мужчина, в темно-сером костюме тройке. Седина уже тронула его волосы, его шаг был легким и непринужденным, а его цепкий, почти препарирующий взгляд, светлых зеленых глаз, не позволял долго поддерживать зрительный контакт.

Мужчина прошел в помещение так, словно был его полноправным хозяином. Коротко кивнув доктору, словно обозначив, что заметил его присутствие, он встал напротив Моры. Доктор Харрис тут же подает мужчине ту самую папку, которую тот читает, слегка наклонив голову. Наконец, хмыкнув, и словно что-то решив для себя, мужчина впивается пристальным взглядом в женщину напротив.

\- Добро пожаловать, в международный центр содержания преступников, мисс Айлс, - на тонких губах мужчины появляется усмешка, - я смотритель Хоббс.

В этот момент Мора понимает, что это тот, кого действительно стоит бояться. 


	3. Chapter 3

Уиллард Хоббс, один из несменных смотрителей тюрьмы не был удивлен, когда ему поступил заказ забрать в свое творение очередного преступника. Усовершенствованная «Гробница» была прекрасна, намного больше, чем прежде, и ждала своих пожизненных обитателей.  После грандиозного фиаско с Бреслином и Роттмайером, Хоббс сделал всё, чтобы исключить повторения инцидента. Несмотря на размах бунта, случившегося в плавучей тюрьме, порядок удалось восстановить. А то, что Хоббс и Дрейк выжили, можно было бы назвать чудом, если бы кто-нибудь из них верил в подобную чушь.

После бунта Дрейка подлатал док, а после того, как прибыл вертолет, мужчину направили в больницу. Все же, Бреслин устроил Дрейку впечатляющий спуск по лестнице, достаточный, чтобы вырубить так, что крови с ведро натекло, но к счастью для верного последователя Хоббса не смертельно. Сам Хоббс вовремя успел спрыгнуть в воду, перед тем, как пуля, выпущенная метким Бреслином, подорвала баки с горючими материалами. И хотя, легкое обморожение доставило Уилларду некоторый дискомфорт, смотритель сразу принялся за проверку состояния тюрьмы.

Обходя судно, часть помещения которого только предстоит оттереть от крови, Хоббс подсчитывал потери и нанесенный ущерб. Бреслину и Роттмайеру удалось уйти и это задевало больше, чем он думал. Его провели, как какого-то мальчишку. И всё же времени, лелеять свою задетую гордость, попросту не было, часть активов повреждена, часть вооруженной охраны нейтрализована, благо, что не убита. Ясно было одно: нужно срочно менять местоположение тюрьмы.

Судно моментально снялось места и последовало новым проложенным курсом. Гробница должна стать призраком, даже если информация о тюрьме просочится, её должно быть невозможно найти.

Когда, спустя несколько часов, они отошли от старого места, Хоббс осмотрел заключенных. Они и раньше боялись его, но теперь в их глаза был животный страх. Да, все они безжалостные монстры, но это не имело никакого значения, они знали, что от Хоббса зависят их жизни. Знали, что смотритель, может устроить им настоящий ад, и тот факт, что после бунта Хоббс пребывал в здравии, лишь усиливал беспокойство заключенных.

\- Как я недавно сказал мистеру Роттмайеру, здесь вам неподвластен контроль над какой-либо частью вашей жизни, за исключением дыхания. И если кому-то из вас еще дорога возможность наполнять свои легкие этим прекрасным воздухом, вы не станете повторять этот героически-безрассудный опыт Бреслина и Роттмайера, - говорил Хоббс по громкой связи, - меры безопасности усилены, за любое неповиновение, за любое, показавшееся подозрительным нам движением, вас ждет смерть.

Проследив, чтобы все его приказы были поняты и приведены в действие, Хоббс отправился в изолированный отсек. Там, под стражей четырех охранников, ждал своего приговора доктор Кайри.

\- Я сделал то, что должен был Хоббс, - сказал он, едва за смотрителем закрылась дверь.

\- И сейчас, благодаря вам, двое опаснейших преступников на свободе, - констатировал Уиллард.

\- Рей Бреслин не был преступником, - покачал головой доктор, - и вы это знаете.

\- Итог бунта, которому вы помогли случиться, это семь потерянных активов, три человека из охраны, два сбежавших преступника, - доктор хмыкнул на этом моменте, - да, доктор, преступника, а также пробитая голова Дрейка.

\- Мы все знаем, что смерть, для большинства заключенных здесь, более желанна, чем жизнь под твоим контролем Хоббс. 

Смотритель наклонил голову и пристально посмотрел на доктора, - они были живы, сыты и имели стабильный десятичасовой сон.

\- Твои ребята не гнушались использовать грязные методы.

\- К каждому нужен особый подход, - фыркнул Хоббс, - вам нужно было лишь делать свое дело, доктор, - мужчина вынул из кобуры пистолет, - жаль расставаться с вами, мистер Кайри, но боюсь это необходимые меры.

\- Мы могли бы заключить сделку, Хоббс, - попытался отсрочить казнь врач.

\- Никаких сделок. Больше нет, - за этими словами прогремел выстрел, и кровь окрасила стену позади доктора.

\- Разберитесь с этим, - убрав оружие обратно в кобуру, смотритель еще раз окинул взглядом помещение и пошел прочь. У него еще много дел.

***

\- Вам платят за то, чтобы вы следили за преступниками, Хоббс, а не задавали вопросы, - раздраженно отвечали на том конце связи.

\- Верно, - Хоббс прикрыл глаза и на мгновение поджал губы, чтобы не выдать собственное раздражение, - вы хотите запереть преступника в надежном месте, и поверьте, я разделяю это желание с вами. Но я, также, не люблю сюрпризы.

\- Её зовут Мора Айлс. Поверьте, там нет каких-либо сюрпризов. Только дочь опасного преступника, которая помогает отцу прикрывать его дела.

\- Мне не кажется, что есть повод для беспокойства, многие дети помогают своим родителям, - усмехнулся Хоббс, - и все же, вы хотите поместить её в самую строгую и самую охраняемую тюрьму. Это. Как минимум интересно.

\- Вас не должно интересовать что-либо, Хоббс. Просто сделайте дело, за которое вы получаете деньги. Хорошие деньги, прошу заметить.

\- Когда?

\- До конца этой недели. Перевод суммы будет осуществлен, когда мне подтвердят, что дело сделано.

\- Договорились, - Хоббс дождался отключения связи и положил коммуникатор на стол.

\- Почему вы согласились, босс? – задал вопрос Дрейк, когда смотритель придвинул к себе книгу, и явно намеревался углубиться в чтение на ближайший час. Хоббс терпеть не мог, когда что-то мешало его расписанию.

\- Как я и сказал, Дрейк, это интересно, - не отрываясь от книги, ответил мужчина, - проследи за тем, чтобы все прошло гладко.

\- Конечно, босс, - кивнул страж и покинул помещение, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_После поступившего вызова Мора не стала дожидаться команду и ушла, кивнув Сьюзи, что она уезжает, по присланному, дежурным офицером, адресу._

_Люди, которые как-либо связанные с «Гробницей» работают быстро и эффективно. В этой операции для них не было ничего необычного._

_Это был поздний вечер, машин на дороге почти не было, и Мора рассчитывала спокойно и не торопясь доехать к месту преступления._

_Когда машина Моры Айлс свернула в незащищенную камерами местность, два других автомобиля резко вывернули вперед и зажали автомобиль доктора в тески. Мора резко нажала на тормоза. Четверо мужчин быстро подбежали к автомобилю, и один из них, резко открыв дверь со стороны водителя, без каких-либо колебаний вколол женщине препарат, от которого та отключилась, так, толком не поняв произошедшего._

_Рядом с тройкой машин, двери которых сейчас были нараспашку, резко затормозили грузовик и эвакуатор._

_Надев на голову Моры черный непроницаемый мешок, связав стяжками руки и ноги, доктора Айлс погрузили в грузовик, который моментально сорвался с места, стоило двери захлопнуться._

_Автомобиль Моры был поставлен на эвакуатор, номера были аккуратно, но быстро свинчены, а сама машина накрыта плотной, темной тканью._

_Операция заняла не больше семи минут и не оставила после себя никаких следов._

_И, в конечном счете, в этом не было чего-то удивительного, ведь каждый, кому не посчастливилось попасть в «Гробницу» абсолютно бесследно исчезал из обычного мира._

 

***

\- Почему я здесь? – спросила Мора, как только смогла оторвать взгляд от смотрителя Хоббса.

\- Потому что вы преступник, - Хоббс протянул папку обратно доктору, который поспешил избавить начальство от лишней ноши, - мне казалось, вам должно было стать, очевидно, происходящее, когда я сказал, что это центр содержания преступников. Все контакты с внешним миром запрещены, подкуп сотрудников, охраны и докторов будет бесполезен. Не пытайтесь сбежать, пытаться организовать бунт или спровоцировать охрану, поверьте, они не оценят ваш энтузиазм, а вот вы можете пожалеть о своей самодеятельности. Придерживайтесь правил, и ваше пребывание тут можно будет назвать комфортным.

\- Но я не преступник! – воскликнула Мора, невольно повышая голос.

\- Все так говорят, когда попадают сюда, - хмыкнул Хоббс, - но через несколько дней вам и не придет в голову отрицать то, кто вы есть.

\- Я судмедэксперт полиции Бостона, вы не можете просто держать меня здесь, - продолжает настаивать она, - меня будут искать.

\- Безусловно, будут, мисс Айлс, - согласился Уиллард, - но спешу убедить вас, это не возымеет какого-либо эффекта, - мужчина повернулся к доктору, - все процедуры проведены?

\- Да, мистер Хоббс, - подтвердил Харрис, продолжающий сжимать злосчастную папку в руках.

\- Прекрасно, - на губах смотрителя вновь появилась эта жуткая улыбка, - выдайте мисс Айлс её новый гардероб, старую одежду уничтожить, - приказал Хоббс и направился к выходу.

\- Мне нужно позвонить, - сказала Мора в след Хоббсу, который резко затормозил, развернулся и посмотрел на новую заключенную, - даже если это тюрьма, я имею право на телефонный звонок.

\- Боюсь, вы не поняли меня, мисс Айлс, - усмехнулся Хоббс, - **любые** контакты с внешним миром запрещены. Боюсь, из этого учреждения не делают звонков, не высылают писем и голубей. Уверен, вы быстро привыкните.

\- Как я и сказал, наш смотритель весьма доходчиво объясняет правила, – хмыкнул Харрис, едва за Хоббсом и его верным последователем, Дрейком, захлопнулась дверь.

\- Вы можете… - начала было Мора, но осеклась под откровенно насмешливым взглядом, который был направлен ей за спину.

\- Здесь не работает правило трех предупреждений, - доктор Харрис протягивает Море целлофановый пакет, в котором лежит серая роба.

***

После того, как Мора, подавляя нервозность, быстро переоделась, её увели из кабинета, в котором она очнулась в другое помещение, предварительно надев ей на глаза непроницаемую маску. Там её тщательно осмотрели, на наличие каких-либо посторонних предметов, и снова надев маску увели. В начале Мора пыталась запомнить хотя бы количество поворотов, но, в конце концов, поняла, что это бесперспективное дело. Когда маску снова сняли, Мору толкнули чуть вперед и оставили одну. Получив, наконец, возможность осмотреться, Айлс поняла, что находится в стеклянном кубе. Этот куб был небольшим, но достаточно вместительным, чтобы содержать в себе кровать, туалет и небольшой умывальник. Обернувшись, доктор увидела еще пять таких же кубов, с людьми внутри. И это был лишь один ярус. Снова обернувшись и посмотрев вперед, она увидела еще десятки таких же кубов, расставленных по громадному периметру, границ которому, как ей показалось, не была предела.

Жизнь в тюрьме проходила в постоянном страхе и непонимании. Привыкшее к анализу происходящего сознание Моры пыталось понять и как-то объяснить причины её содержания тут. Ответов не было. Она не могла определить причины подобной ошибки. Если только её не подставили, но кому это могло понадобиться. У них не было новых дел в отделе, у родителей все было хорошо. В прочем, она не удивилась бы, если её биологические родители поспособствовали происходящему. Неосознанно, но все же. И лишь одно Мора знала абсолютно точно. Она невиновна. Пожалуй, только это поддерживало её в здравом уме все эти недели.

Режим в этой тюрьме был точен как часы и у тех, кто невольно или намеренно нарушил его, были большие неприятности. В памяти Моры все еще были свежи воспоминания о том, как агрессивны, могут быть сокамерники, по этому, доктор находилась в постоянном напряжении, ожидая атаки.

 Женщины, содержащиеся в этой тюрьме, были пассивно-агрессивными. Враждебные взгляды проскальзывали, но дальше них не заходило. Одну единственную драку, которая произошла на глазах Моры, разняли очень быстро бдительные охранники. Зрителей разогнали, виновниц увели в неизвестном направлении. Вернули их уже в куда менее боевом настроении и с явными следами побоев.

\- Ты так долго не продержишься здесь, дорогуша, - подсела к ней однажды рыжеволосая арестантка.

\- И ты решила дать совет? – поинтересовалась Мора, в тот момент едва ли не медитирующая над стаканом воды.

\- Ты не похожа на остальных, - сверкнув каре-зелеными глазами, прямо сказала она, - я Сэнити. Можно Сэн, если хочешь, я не против сокращений.

\- Потому что я тут по ошибке, - Айлс, наконец, посмотрела на собеседницу, - Мора.

\- Слушай, ты по каким-то причинам мне нравишься, так что, я просто хочу дать совет, - улыбнулась рыжая, - я делаю это для всех новичков, и надо сказать, мои советы весьма действенны, - протараторила она, - не подумай, что я хвастаюсь, просто факты.

Мора фыркнула и засмеялась, пожалуй, впервые за все то время, что была здесь.

\- Вот, уже лучше, - довольно проговорила новая знакомая, - итак, вот что я хочу сказать. Жизнь не закончилась от того, что ты заперта в огромном, наполненном тебе неизвестными и предположительно очень агрессивными людьми помещении, которое находится неизвестно где.

\- Это… весьма ободряюще, - со скепсисом в голосе произнесла Мора, - и звучит страшнее, чем ты надеялась это преподать.

\- Но ты все еще улыбаешься, - поведя бровью, констатировала Сэн, и сразу поинтересовалась, - о какой ошибке идет речь? Ты убила брата-близнеца своего мужа вместо него самого? – Сэн наклонилась и доверительно добавила, - вон та девица, что сидит на два стола дальше от нас так и сделала, правда потом все же добралась до мужа. Жуткое наверно было зрелище.

-Ну, я никого не убивала, - прервала бесконечный поток слов блондинка.

\- Уверена? – Сэн вопросительно выгнула бровь, - совсем?- уточнила она, когда Мора кивнула.

\- Да, совсем, - подтвердила Мора, чем погрузила собеседницу в ступор.

\- Вау, - наконец восхищенно выдохнула она, - а по тебе и не скажешь, что террористка!

\- Что?! Я не… ох, - Мора задохнулась словами и спрятала лицо в ладони. Это будет очень тяжелый разговор.


End file.
